Silver Shoes
The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) Magic Shoes of Silver The Silver Shoes (also called Silver Slippers) are fictional charmed items created by L. Frank Baum, and are introduced in the first Oz book titled 'The Wonderful Wizard of Oz', published in 1900. They are from the magical Land of Oz. The shoes are an important key element in the plot of the story. Most people are brainwashed to believe the shoes of Oz are ruby-red. The only thing the Ruby Slippers and the Silver Shoes both have in common is that they were once owned by the Wicked Witch of the East and will automatically take it's wearer wherever they wish to go by clicking the heels together three times and commanding the pair to teleport them to their desired destination. Also, note that the Ruby Slippers are also much more powerful compared to the Silver Shoes in the book as they can never be taken off and can even painfully shock anyone who tries to touch or steal them. The Silver Shoes only power is they will take three fast steps so sudden after knocking the heels together, they will transport the wearer in matter of literally three seconds. No matter the distance. In Baum's Books In The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, the child protagonist, Dorothy Gale, wore charmed footwear which she used to send her and Toto home again at the very end of her journey. These shoes were indeed magical but were NOT made of sparkling rubies. In fact the shoes were not red at all, but simply Silver. The only thing the Ruby Slippers and the Silver Shoes both have in common is that they were once owned by the Wicked Witch of the East and will automatically take it's wearer wherever they wish to go by clicking the heels together three times. The Silver Shoes are the first magical item to be brought into the Oz adventure and are the first that are placed into the plot of the story. They make an appearance before other magic items come into the book later on like the Golden Cap. In Baum's Oz sequels many other random items are enchanted also or hold a strong power within them as well. Such as magic whistles, jewled keys, magic mirrors and most notably the Powder of Life. Baum described the Silver Shoes as being very pretty, and constructed out of real solid Silver. And then being melted into shoe-form, yet due to their enchantment, they change their size to a custom it's wearers at the time. The pair are rather easy and comfortable to walk in for it is stated that the shoe's mysterious magic, prevented them from ever being worn out. The shoes were originally descibed by Baum to be shiny, flat footed and pointed tipped at the toes. The History & Story of The Silver Shoes of Oz The Silver Shoes were originally the property and prized possession of the Wicked Witch of the East who ruled over all the Munchkins in the Munchkin Country of Oz. During her Wicked reign, the Munchkins were an unhappy folk, because the Wicked old Witch had owned many of them as her slaves against they're will. The Wicked Witch was very proud of her Wickedness but even more proud of the Silver Shoes she always wore, seldomly taking them off, if ever. The shoes were not just any old shoes, but these particular pair gave her many mysterious powers, helping her conquer the eastern part of Oz, rule over the entire east country and enslave it's natives who inhabited it. As fate would have it, the Wicked Witch of the East was accidentally killed by a flying farmhouse that had fallen from out of the sky after being swept up in a Kansas cyclone. When the house came crashing down it landed right on top of the Wicked Witch, putting an end to her and her Wickedness once and for all. Infact, the Witch was so Wicked and old, that when she died, she also dried up quickly in the sun and turned to dust, leaving nothing more but her pretty Silver Shoes behind. The farmhouse that had killed the Wicked old Witch, happened to also have passengers aloft, a little girl named Dorothy Gale and her little pet dog called Toto. Dorothy became the new owner of the Silver Shoes because the Munchkins and they're dear good friend, Locasta Tattypoo the Good Witch of the North gladly gave them to her for good luck and also as a reward to thank her. The Munchkins and the Good Witch of the North thought Dorothy to be a great Sorceress herself, for setting the Munchkin people free forever from the Wicked Witch's bondage. Soon after her arrival in Oz, Dorothy wore these Silver Shoes while embarking on her long journey down the Yellow Brick Road to see the great and powerful Wizard who ruled all the land, and resided within the Emerald City. Dorothy travelled throughout Oz and faced many deadly obstacles, determined to seek his help and ask him to send her back home. On her way she happened to come across a brainless Scarecrow, a heartless Tin Woodman and a Cowardly Lion with no courage. They all became good friends and joined Dorothy and Toto to see the Wizard also. Later on in the story and roughly in the middle of Dorothy's epic adventures, she came across another bad Witch, the Wicked Witch of the West who ruled over the Winkies and had enslaved them just like the Wicked Witch of the East had once done to the Munchkins before Dorothy came. After being imprisoned in the Wicked Witch's castle, the Witch thought up of a Wicked plan and tried to trick Dorothy to steal the Silver Shoes from the girl to gain more power. The Witch's plans to retrieve the shoes almost worked, but in defense, Dorothy threw a bucket of water at the Witch who was allergic. Thus, ultimately destroying her as she melted away. Dorothy Gale became a hero to the people of Oz, and was praised for riding all of Oz from it's most vile Wicked Witches. However, even after the Wicked Witches were both dead, Dorothy was still unaware of the charm the magic Silver Shoes possessed. Towards the end of the story, after the Wizard was discovered to be a humbug by Dorothy and her friends, he accidentally left her and Toto behind in his hot-air balloon after promising to take her back home. So Dorothy eventually ventured out seeking the beautiful Sorceress named Glinda, the Good Witch of the South. Glinda lived in a ruby palace and ruled fairly over the Quadlings of Oz. Dorothy was desperately hoping she could help her find a way home, as Glinda was her last resort and chance of salvation. Luckily, Glinda the Good kindly explained the magic of the Silver Shoes and the charm held inside of them. Glinda told Dorothy how it worked and how to use it, which was to knock the heels together three times and command them to take her wherever she wished to go in the world. The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) Dorothy followed the instructions and she and Toto were sent home again to Kansas at last. The Silver Shoes, however, fell off of her feet on the magic flight back and were lost forever in the middle of the vast Deadly Desert, which surrounded all the land of Oz from the rest of the world. Thus, making it nearly impossible to find again as anyone or thing living that enters into the this desert, instantly turns to grains of deadly sand. Three Times A Charm: How Dorothy Lost The Silver Shoes The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) Dorothy returned safley home again after her epic adventures in Oz, but the shoes, however, fell off of her feet on the way back and were lost forever in the Deadly Desert. It is stated in the original book that when Dorothy used the charm of the pair, commanding them to take her home that the journey back was so very quick and fast that as the shoes took three fast steps so sudden, she did not hold on tightly enough inside of them. Also, since the Silver Shoes are enchanted, charmed items, they cannot be taken out of the realm of Oz which is filled with fairy magic, and is what gives the Silver Shoes their power, since Kansas is a civilized place and Oz is not. When the shoes leave their turf, they are stripped of their charmed power. This explains why Dorothy lost them on her way home again as its magic cannot survive in an un-enchanted location and are restrained to be used in any other place other than in the land of Oz. Silver Shoes-A Novel FOR OVER A CENTURY PEOPLE HAVE THOUGHT OF THE WIZARD OF OZ AS A MERE FAIRY TALE. BUT DONALD GARDNER IS ABOUT TO LEARN THE STORY OF OZ IS TRUE! When Donald Gardner's parents tell him they'll be taking an exciting road trip through Kansas, he openly cringes. He is sure it will be a boring summer vacation. But at one of their final roadside stops on the way home, they are approached by a poor woman offering to sell a curious item—an antique shoe made out of solid silver. While Donald's mother is initially reluctant, she is ultimately smitten with the shoe and buys it. Donald is skeptical that the shoe is anything more than a relic, but when the new school year starts, he brings it in for show-and-tell, attempting to impress his classmates. His friends liken it to something out of The Wizard of Oz, and his teacher agrees the idea is not far-fetched considering author L. Frank Baum wrote about “silver shoes,” not ruby slippers, which were strictly in the movie. Yet when he accepts a dare from his two best buddies to try it on, frightening and incredible things begin to happen. Strange animals cry out in the night. Dark, shadowy shapes lurk in distant corners. Scratching sounds are heard just outside his bedroom window. And when he meets George Clarke, a reclusive man who has been in hiding and on the run for many years, Donald finds out there is a lot more to Baum's story than he thinks, and comes to discover that the Silver Shoe's are the same pair that a little farm girl named Dorothy wore during a fateful trip to another dimension known as Oz over one hundred years ago. Join Donald as he unravels Baum's earth-shattering secret in …"SILVER SHOES!" The Wizard of Oz 1939 In the 1939 film starring Judy Garland, the Slippers are changed from silver to Ruby-Red. This was infamously done to take advantage of new Technicolor in movie pictures in that specific era in Hollywood. See Ruby Slippers for more information. Gregory Maguire's Wicked Book 1995 In Gregory Maguire's world of Oz, he cleverly pays homage to both the 1939 film and Baum's original envision by making them both silver and ruby. In Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West, the shoes change colors depending on the lighting. They can appear to be silver, ruby or even blue. It is revealed that Frex created them out of glass beads and Glinda enchanted them. In the musical stage version, they are silver at first but later on turn red due to a spell of Glinda's that helps Nessarose walk. Russian Slippers In Alexander Melentyevich Volkov's The Wizard of the Emerald City, the shoes are the source of Elly's (his version of Dorothy) protection instead of the Good Witch's kiss. She is therefore attacked by an ogre when removing them, and afterward wears them even when she sleeps. They aren't taken from the Witch's feet, but rather brought by Toto from her dwelling (a dark cave). This was possibly done to avert the problem of a person wearing them to be impossible to harm, since in that book the hurricane was created by the Witch to destroy mankind, and redirected upon her by the Good Witch of the North, who suffered no ill effects for harming her. It is said she only wore them on very special occasions. They are lost just like in Baum's book. The Wiz 1978 In this funky African-American musical version of Oz, in both Broadway play and Motown film, Dorothy's Shoes are kept Silver like in the original book. Return to Oz 1985 In Walt Disney's film Return to Oz, Dorothy's slippers are kept Ruby. After falling into the Deadly Desert when Dorothy first returned home to Kansas, they are recovered by the Nome King, who uses their powers to invade Oz, conquer the Emerald City, kidnap the King Scarecrow and turn the Ozians to cold hard stone with the help of the vain Princess Mombi. Oz was the neighboring land next to his Nome Mountain who stole his emeralds to build the Emerald City. The Muppets Wizard of Oz 2005 Dorothy's magic shoes are kept Silver in this made for TV movie and are made by Designer manolo. Syfy's Tinman mini series 2009 The spirit of Dorothy Gale, aka The first Slipper, meets her great granddaughter, 'D.G.', in a black and white portal dimension to give her an Emerald Charm that will help her throughout her journey in the Outer Zone aka Oz. The spirit of Dorothy resembles the Dorothy from the 1939 film, yet wears Silver Slippers upon her feet in this version instead of Ruby. Dorothy & the Witches of Oz 2011 In this version, a grown up Dorothy and inspiring children's Author, wears Silver Shoes as she remembers that her Dreams of Oz, are not Dreams after all, but a long line of suppressed memories from real adventures in Oz. ABC's Once Upon A Time Oz Episode: 2014 In the popular TV show 'Once Upon A Time', the characters from Oz are brought into the plot of the story. The Silver Shoes also make an appearance. Legends of Oz, Dorothy's Return 2014 In this CGI sequel to the Oz stories, Dorothy Gale's shoes remain Silver in the comic prequel that starts at the end of the first story when the Witch is melted by Dorothy. Gallery IMG_20140505_000459.jpg|Silver Shoes IMG_20140429_074700.jpg|Over the Rainbow and back to Kansas. IMG_20140429_155450.jpg|Silver Shoes IMG_20140509_203619.jpg|Dorothy Gale wearing her Silver Shoes. Based off the Illustrations by W. W. Denslow (1900) IMG_20140523_084037.jpg|thumb|Silver Shoes. Inspired and from Baum's original book. IMG_20140427_070148.jpg|Dorothy tries on the Silver Shoes. Tumblr_n4pbb4Jork1ruwhtco1_500.png|What the Silver Shoes would've looked like in the 1939 MGM movie. IMG_20140427_022841.jpg|The Good Witch gives Dorothy the Silver Shoes. IMG_20140501_231614.jpg|From Ruby Silppers to Silver Shoes. IMG_20140429_095256.jpg|The Good Witch of the North helps Dorothy try on the Silver Shoes. WO_0005.jpg|They fit Perfectly! 3003650-silver_shoes.jpg|The Silver Shoes in the Marvel Comic. IMG_20140501_230625.jpg|Take me Home to Aunt Em! CAM00104-1-1.jpg|ONE, TWO, THREE!!! IMG_0001.jpg IMG_20140525_135830.jpg|A Silver Shoe! T_Wizard_of_Oz_02_0.jpg|From Silver to Ruby! IMG_20140429_053208.jpg|We're they Silver, or blue... or now red? Nessarose_goes_kelly_by_becca5002-d35iluz.jpg|Let's get some shoes, let's party! Wiz28.jpg|Diana Ross in Silver Shoes! Aug25muppetcap6.jpg|Silver Shoes fit for a Superstar! The-grey-world.jpg|Silver Shoes on the Ghost of Dorothy Gale. DorothyDG.jpg|Dorothy Gale and her Great Granddaughter D. G. IMG_20140429_155555.jpg|Click your heels! IMG_20140429_074411.jpg|Once Upon A Time, Silver Shoes! Tumblr_n4pallKJ1n1ruwhtco1_500.jpg IMG_20140513_202000.jpg|Silver Shoes on Dorothy Gale. Category:Magical Items